


Power

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one time thing for SonyaBlackmane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just smut.

Leaning against the wall, she stared at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. This was surely just another attempt to question why she was the way she was and not what he thought she should be, same as always. Tired of waiting, she made the first move, poking around for a reason.

“If this is about me being an elf, you can save it for someone else. I don’t want to hear about it anymore.” Elsine sighed, scraping at her head in frustration.

“You’ve been elevated to near divinity, you could at least act the part, you’re more than qualified to do that much.” Solas said, no attempt to mask his irritation.

Her fingers found a lock of hair at her bangs, fondling that one strand thoughtfully. “I won’t be something I’m not. I may be misleading about other matters, but not here. I never wanted this, I don’t think Andraste is anything special, I don’t believe in the Maker, and I certainly don’t believe in dusty old Elven gods either. Why should I have to pretend that I’m a messenger for anyone but myself?” she argued.

Solas stood tall, his chin lifted almost defiantly, his arms crossed, shoulders raised slightly. She raised an eyebrow at that, he was challenging her, whether he knew it or not, that was something she learned early on. Consciously or not, he was trying to show her he was bigger, stronger, two could play that game, and she could play it better. Flashing a grin, she jumped at him, knocking him to the ground, her arm pressed tightly under his chin, keeping his head down and back.

“That attitude will only get you hurt. I don’t back down and you don’t decide who and what I am. Do you understand?” she barked.

Something in the way she had gotten so physical so quickly sparked something in him, a response he had tried so hard to keep buried, to be the unassuming apostate, eager to lend help where he may, gone in the space of a second. His hand came up, gripping her wrist, easily pushing it away from him, stealing a deep breath, fisting his right hand in the furs at her shoulder, pushing her off him. Elsine’s strangely pleased grin widened, tossing her head as she came at him again. He kicked out when she got close, sweeping her legs out from under her, moving quickly to detain her when she landed, seated over her, his hands grasping her wrists tightly, holding her down in the hopes of calming her back to a rational place.

“Awfully heated over such a simple topic, aren’t you? You once told me you were no savage, but to me, at this moment, you’re no different.” He told her, his tone eerily icy.

She could have let it go right there, and yet, now, he was showing he could handle a little punishment and dish it out just as well. If it wasn’t proving to be more than a little intriguing, she _would_ have dropped it, and for reasons she couldn’t explain, she wanted to test just how far he was willing to go, at what point did he give up and admit he couldn’t handle it anymore? Elsine pulled fiercely at his grasp, but that was little more than a distraction, her clan was filled with stronger men, and in her years among them, she had fought many, knew the intricacies of natural responses, and she could predict with almost full certainty what he would do. Solas leaned closer, gripping her harder, her knees coming up to her chest, moving over his arms in a tight lock. His eyes told her it was little more than an inconvenience, though he let up on his hold, willing to let her go like that.

Moving to stand, she reached for him, yanking him back towards her. It seemed he had believed she was also done with him, but that wasn’t the case either. Elsine pulled him roughly towards her, kissing him in a way that brought about a predatory beast on the hunt to his mind. As though he had lost control of both his mind and his body, he gave in, his hands slipping under the edge of her furs, surprised at how warm her skin was, either way, he was rapidly losing his will to stop before either of them did something they would regret. Solas pulled back from her kiss, his teeth scraping against her neck, working to free her from the metal, leather and furs covering her, her hands clumsily pulling at his shirt. He hesitated when her hands fell to his pants, a moment of uncertainty washing over him, though he allowed her to strip it off him, his touch wandering along her spine, taking in the sight of the intricate red patterns along her chest and stomach, raised up over her scars.

He examined the room around them, trying to mentally settle on where she might prefer, honestly, she didn’t strike him as the type who would be content with a bed, she was no ordinary girl, a fact she was always quick to remind anyone who seemed to make that mistake. At the same time, the floor didn’t seem like much of an option, until he spotted a low dresser, moving away from her long enough to clear it off. Solas came back to her, gripping her waist, lifting her to rest on the cleared surface. Not that he wanted to care, but he suspected this was her first time, not so for him, and the idea of anything conventional was long gone, he had to be superior in some way, and in this case, this had to be it. He went for her ankles, his eyes fixed on hers, a satisfied smirk on his face at the confusion he could read on her face.

“What are you…” she began, trailing off at the expression he gave her, one that said ‘no talking, just watch’.

He moved faster than she anticipated, deftly, raising her legs to rest on his shoulders, though she couldn’t say that she knew what he had planned. This wasn’t a battle, not in the sense that she was used to, even more perplexing was that she couldn’t read him at all, normally, she could just tell what would be the most likely action and counter it, as well as planning several after that, but this, it was like she was blinded. His fingers trailed her sides, her stomach, up to her chest and back, only that until she was certain nothing would happen, that he couldn’t bring himself to go on with it, a thought that in her mind, made her the victor. That image disappeared in a haze as he leaned into her, her head tipping back against the wall behind her, gritting her teeth, it wasn’t painful, more uncomfortable, blunted nails scraping at the wooden surface, scratches left behind.

Not content with this, he intended to make her declare that he was more than capable of beating her in any situation, not just here, now. Elsine glanced down between them, immediately looking away, though her attention was forced back when he leaned against her fully then, not that she would admit it to him or anyone else, but the way he continued to stare at her was intimidating, a challenge in its own right, one that she was fine with backing down from. Worse still was that as much as she wanted to find fault in the situation, there was none, he knew what he was doing and she had no way of hiding it from him, unable to muffle the sounds she made, arching into him as best as she was able to. He did nothing to restrain her, nothing to prevent her from struggling, and yet that thought hadn’t crossed her mind even for a moment. She tensed nervously, the sound of the dresser colliding with the wall in a steady pace had her suddenly concerned that it was too loud, that someone might be drawn to the noise and come to investigate.

Panting, she glanced back, her eyes drawn to the rapid rise and fall of his chest, beaded with sweat. His clothes were the real lie, he was much more muscular than she assumed, stronger than his weak appearance led her to believe. She quivered, her hands moving to try and cover herself, though he shook his head in denial.

“Don’t…” he puffed out.

It felt like sparks of lightning had built up inside her, racing from her toes to her head and back, static tingling concentrated most heavily between her thighs, her skin prickling up, unable to think clearly with her mind as fuzzy as it felt, wondering briefly if he had done something to her without realizing it, some spell to fog her thoughts, that was a possibility, wasn’t it? He bent closer, kissing her, stealing away her breath, a power struggle more than anything, his tongue fighting for control, willing her to submit, never stilling as he did, his groan vibrating through her mouth, increasing in desperation, as though now begging her to give in quickly, which she did, without meaning to, cringing at the warmth spilled into her, her body uncooperatively melting on her, in a way that left her feeling too weak to move. He let go of her lips, an obnoxiously smug look on his face, victorious and celebratory, though he said nothing at first.

“’Pride’ hm? Arrogant would have been a more fitting definition.” She hissed out slowly.

He moved away from her then, bending to gather his clothes, dressing quickly before heading for the door, winking at her then. “Dareth shiral.” He said, as a means of rubbing it in.

“Dún é!” she huffed in response.


End file.
